Salem's Wild Child
by AdamLOVESDiana
Summary: Mortal Enemies & Star-crossed Lovers: They Hated each other For Better or Worse, Through Sickness & In Health… Loved Each Other to Death, to Life, to Hades & Back; Till Fate did them part… KBD, SE/DE, CT
1. Blood into Alcohol

Decided I'd Write a Real romance since Genesis is so dark.

Mortal Enemies & Star-crossed Lovers: Hated each other For Better or Worse, Through Sickness & In Health… Loved Each Other to Death, to Life, to Hades & Back; Till Fate did them part… KLONNIE

**WILD CHILD**

xxx

_**After my blood turns into alcohol**_

One shot of whiskey, a pint of bourbon, and a few bottles of vodka – he lost count of the maximum consumption humans could withstand. Sitting at the very back booth of The Mystic Grille, the blue eyed vampire entertained the visuals of the nocturnal beings getting pissed. Fermented liquid spilled onto the pub's hard wood flooring from shaking cups as drunken idiots chattered loudly. Hot alcohol oozed from their breaths; smothering the atmosphere with a burning stench. Strong senses flared in alert as the rancid aroma drifted overhead.

Cigarette smoke merged its cindery smog with the broad remnants of whiskey. Burning embers simmered up towards square light fixtures. Golden rays weighed upon the smoke and managed to peer down on the party. Small spotlights scattered over multiple booths lining the walls. Other illuminations poured down onto the dance floor. Nearly fifty patrons danced to light melodies flowing from the jukebox. Swaying hips ground into excited pelvises, some lazily and others quite intense. Past the barrage of dancers, friends played pool at several pool tables.

"Hahaha!" Their laughter was infectious, bouncing off red cinderblocks into the crowd. An overwhelming joy overshadowed all the doom and gloom Mystic Falls ever endured. Even _he, _the loneliest soul, felt something boost his spirits. Piercing irises wondered through the packed pub in curiosity. How could these creatures find joy in such simplicity? Pondering their ignorant bliss, masculine hands lifted a glass of brandy to plump lips. He tossed a head full of waves back, brandy lighting fire down his throat.

"S_ss_h, Ah!" Cold liquid erupted a volcano of heat in his chest. Flames spread from his lungs across broad shoulders. Said shoulders flailed in a jig to chase away the sting. Slowly, the pain died into a humbled soreness at the pit of his perfectly cut abdomen. The ancient creature sighed, "Tonight's not the night, than?"

He'd almost given up hope until he saw her.

It was always _her_.

Beautiful; the epitome of purity staggered through the pub in ballet flats and skinny jeans. Dark skin greatly contrasted the majority of pale flesh blocking her escape route. They little hands pushed dancers from her sight. "_Stop_!" and "_Rude_!" were commonly tossed out when the little witch shoved partygoers around. That didn't stop her from bull rushing tiny girls and football players. It was safe to assume Bonnie Bennett had reached her limit and fallen into inebriation.

For the past six months since Jaime's death she'd been coming to the Grille and getting wasted. The male had been her stepbrother and on the verge of being her lover. As pathetic as it seemed, losing the last person out of her supernatural circle drove the witch mad. Bonnie cut off all contact with Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes as well as the Salvatore brothers though they all continuously begged for magical assistance. Now, the little witch spent Monday through Saturday drinking away her sorrows – Always drinking, Always alone.

And as always, cash tossed on the table with tip and the handsome brute was on his feet. Vampire pace was quite unnecessary with her stumbling steps, but he flew to her aid at maximum speed. Barely at the exit corridors, muscular arms wrapped around her timid frame – back pressed to his front. He towered over her perhaps at a foot or two, so his chin tucked clean in the poof of her untamed ponytail. Biceps hugged the tiny witch even as she stilled. His sudden touch shocked Bonnie somewhat into sobriety.

"Don't touch me!" A sharp gasp, Bonnie struggled away. Toned arms pushed against startling grip. Bucking, wiggling, petite bones nearly broke in half. "I'll burn you into a crisp." However, her confronter squeezed her even tighter. "I'll, I'll, I'll do it…"

No aneurysms. No magical fire. No spells or hexes.

It had been months since Bonnie performed any spell that he knew of. Then again, it wasn't as if they communicated outside of necessity. Or at least they didn't used to. Lately, the last of Bennett line had taken to drinking herself into stupors. Running away from whatever demons were chasing her… Whatever Demons were leading her into his awaiting arms every night. Burly arms trapped the dark beauty in a comfortable embrace. She barely put up a fight. In fact, within a few seconds black bush tresses fell against his chest.

The fabric from his thermal sweater nuzzled her head like a comfortable cushion.

"I'm taking you home, love."

"Ok," She whimpered. There used to be a time when she'd fight him on it. Months ago she's fry him for the idea but nowadays she reveled in his touch – any touch really. Butterfly wings scraped the lining of her belly hard. Klaus bent over her, his face buried into her hair. The scent of lilacs stroked his nostrils from the silky unkempt curls.

"My place or yours?" Hot and sensual, the hybrid questioned. He didn't bother moving back as she turned to face him. Instead her body rolled against his. Powerful arms loosened, and the witch stood between him and the exit doors. Soft hip pressed against his front when her feet twisted toned legs around. "My bed is much larger than yours. My staff would cater to your ever whim."

Plus, he hated sleeping on her ratty sofa.

The leather bunched against his skin whenever he began to sweat and worn cushions hurt his back.

"Thank you, Niklaus."

Surprise fluttered against fit abdominal muscles at the appreciation.

She'd never spoken his namesake before. Soft wings tickled his stomach and blue irises widened from narrow slits. The Original expected her to shun away, to deny his due gratitude. Instead, stony features softened under his gaze. Joy tugged lazily at the corners of his mouth; a small smile aimed in Bonnie's direction. The witch returned an honest grin before cinnamon cheeks plush bright pink. Self consciously, Bonnie pushed loose strands behind her ears.

"Yeah," Ten little digits trailed tiny earlobes before coming to rest on either side of her neck. "Well I'm buzzed and buzzed driving is still drunk driving. So I will crash with you and we are kind of friends, right?" Nonchalance etched in the hollows of her voice. "I mean, we are friends in a weird '_the world ended and we still have each other even_' if-"

Two massive hands flying at her face short circuited all conversation. The powerless witch pressed herself further against the corridors to no avail. There was no escape when harsh hands gently cupped her face. At the touch, fear died down, replaced by confusion. The blonde hybrid tilted her head towards his visage. Bonnie lost her words when his mouth connected to hers. Parted lips were cut off by narrowed caresses to her mouth. Passion suckled her bottom lip into his moist opening.

Curves sliding adjacent to him, she melted into his rock hard embrace. Brash teeth bit down lightly but greedily against pouting pillows. Sea green eyes snapped closed when a spicy tongue slid into her mouth. At that very moment, everything swirled around them in slow motion. Bliss electrified the curve of his jaw line and struck the tip of her bubble gum tongue. Both delicious organs danced in a meeting of true intimacy. The taste of liquor was poignant but deliciously so.

An airy whimper escaped her mouth, "_Mmmm_…."

Tiny hands left her neck only to collide with his chest. Bonnie pushed him off and the Original complied easily for a reason neither could understand. Or maybe he did; _Bonnie Bennett is quite my type of witch_. Furthermore, her presence was comforting _because my little witch behaves like more of a friend than an enemy._ The dark-skinned beauty shook her head 'no', dusting wrinkles from her clothing."What the hell was that? I might be buzzed but I'm not drunk enough to kiss you, dude!"

Klaus backed maybe four steps away with a wild look in his eyes. Pupils dilated, his jaw clenched in and out with haggard breath. Breaths the Vampire in him would never need but the territorial werewolf craved. The blonde hissed, "That wasn't my intention, little one. It was the only way to shut you up. Furthermore, you seemed in dire need of proof that I fancy you. We are mates, love, great mates."

"Well, I don't kiss my friends on the mouth?" Doubt mingled with suspicion. "Are you sure you don't want something?"

It was a good question to which he no longer had the answer to.

Masculine features creased into a tight little lock. His lips pursed into a thin little line which illustrated just how content he was in the silence. Klaus took a defensive stance, lean biceps crossing over his chest. Broad pectorals rose and fell with unnecessary inhalations. Bonnie couldn't help but notice this was one of his varying frustrated traits. The little witch rolled her eyes at his audacity.

How could he be frustrated with her? Klaus was the one playing games? Kissing her as if-

"Fine, be all pissy." Bonnie wobbled off the wall away towards the hybrid. If this bothered him, he showed little reaction. Swishing hips approached with extra pep. This time he did visibly respond, eyes watching the swaying curves. Tight jeans halted before him; a small hand extended. "Are you gonna drive a drunk girl home or nay?"

The towering hybrid stared at the witch's hand. At the end of the day she was still just a means to an end, yes? Klaus didn't know. A head full of blonde curls turned away from her olive branch in thought. He pushed off on his right foot ready to evacuate without her. But then, those deadly arms fell from his chest like dead weight. Noodle limp limbs grew a mind of their own and before he could dismiss her advances her hand clasped in his strong grip.

"Of course, you daft bint." Klaus dragged Bonnie closer from behind. He couldn't see her smirk but knew she was gloating. So he stalked them towards the exit without hindrance. "I couldn't leave my favourite witch astray. Who'd be my first mate then?"

"_Puh_-Okay Captain Jack," Half giggling her little feet followed behind. The Original chastised her hand with a painful pinch. Bonnie groaned, "Ow, hey I can't help it you get your vocabulary from a drunk pirate."

"Shut up, Bonnie."

…

**Continue: Yay or nay?**


	2. Victim of your Touch

**I'll never become victim to your touch, damaged by your love**

…

Shelia Bennett's home was a one level flat on the east side of Mystic Falls. The ranch style home was larger than the average house built on east of the Wickery Bridge. Clean architecture spread by the acres over the countryside. Woodlands and meadow-like plains surrounded the ranch like a fort. Every space was filled with herbs, magical symbols, emblems and the random voodoo doll. To lesser beings, the home might have been a frightening house of horrors but to Bonnie Bennett it was home.

"_This I the safest place I know_." Had been her argument. It was always her argument for coming there. Even though the power was out, the house abandoned, Grams had left it to her. So, they filled their hideaway with an array of candles and lanterns. Lit the wicks and allowed golden embers to burn tiny radiance throughout the house. No matter his protest or her denial, they always ended the night cuddled together on her leather couch.

Fore, they had no where in the world to go that was truly their own. Too many memories lived in his mansion. Deaths neither were strong enough to endure. Thus, they slept in Gram's old home from dusk to dawn. Bodies stretched along the length of the sofa, he spooned the little witch from behind. One arm cradled a head full of jet-black locks, the other tossed lazily over her waist. Flesh upon flesh – her bare back resting against his chiseled torso with only a black bra to defend her modesty.

_Because it was the middle of summer_, n_ot because she liked the feeling of his body pressed against her_.

Though, the lady doth protest too much.

Their hues contrasted in the most beautifully abstract way. Caramel flesh deepened into almost ebony whilst his natural tan brightened ivory. She was a breath of fresh air trapped in the body of a goddess. Beauty knew her by name and spoke of her with such grace the world became refined – in his opinion. A heavenly glow haloed around her sleeping form and Klaus couldn't keep his hands off her. Bonnie Bennett was all curves and hips, a spontaneous combustion of passion and vitality.

Rough fingers rested on the crook of her neck before lightly trailing south. Soft flesh kissed his fingertips with tiny electric jolts. Life thrived in the simple touch of her skin even as he grazed. Slowly, he traced over her sculpted shoulder, down her elongated arm. Past the limb, his heavy hand faltered to the arch of her hips. Passively, cold knuckles rocked back and forth in the seep valley of her waist just above their shared knit blanket.

"I could paint a thousand images of you." Thick and guttural, cool breath feathered her neck. On reflex, the tiny witch shivered. The hairs on her nape rose before thin hips wiggled. Her bottom pushed against his boxers sending a yearning through and through. Their connection was undeniable. Piercing baby blues squeezed tight in the most thrilling pleasure.

Just lying in her grace was overwhelming.

"Sculpt your visage and display your beauty for the entire world to see." He cooed. Dirty blonde tresses rose from the arm rest, hovering over the sleeping beauty. "And you'd know peace, love. You'd hold the knowledge of solace and appreciation – the whole world really, would exist in your hands. "

With spoken words, her heart rate increased: _Thump-thump_. Klaus seemed well aware he'd woken her but never ceased his tiny caresses. _Thump, thump, _palpitations beat against his eardrum like an African rhythm. Following the sound, his fingers moved faster over her hip. Tickles rubbed her waist until Bonnie couldn't help but laugh. Giggles wiggled her spine and tiny legs kicked at the blanket. Blue knit flung from their underwear clad body's over the sofa armrest. Frantic phalanges curled into a claw as it attacked the laughing witch.

"Ha-ha, no tickles; sleepy time."

Lazily grumbles spilled from a demanding pout. Alcohol remnants left her sluggish in demeanor. The dark witch could barely reach behind her back to stop his movements. Never leaving his pillowing bicep, a tiny left grip clasped around his left wrist. She could barely hold the larger paw but wouldn't surrender. Soft plea, "Seriously, stop… I don't feel so good."

Understatement of the century; her belly rumbled with nausea, contents prepared to spill. Bonnie felt position sickness as she squirmed away from the sofa edge into his arms. Meanwhile, an invisible hammer pounded into her brain relentlessly. The simplest sound exploded in her ears like a live grenade. Even her heart rate increased, _Thump-thump_. So the hybrid reluctantly compiled to her request. Allowed the witch to drag his hand down to her hip where it sat vigil.

"That's what happens when one gets pissed in pubs," Name accentuated slowly. "Bon_NIE_."

With closed eyes, Bonnie rolled over on the crowded couch to meet him face to face. Sleepy lids struggled open to the darkness that shrouded handsome features. "Not so loudly Shouty McShouterson and I don't even remember what happened last night."

"Well Darling," _Tsk_, sucking his teeth, the blonde hybrid flattened his palm against her hip. Cold fingers molded to the precious curve and he stared into her mint green gaze. Confused vision cleared as she took in his chiseled cheekbones under the candlelight. "You digested the _Fin inhibitio _potion, against my wishes mind you. Then decided to drink an entire bottle of MY brandy before-"

"Oh gees!" Gurgles pinched her stomach at the mention of more alcohol. Giving him an accusatory glare, "And you let me go to the Grille after I was already wasted."

"Pardon me Sweetheart," His face nuzzled closer to her features. "I wasn't aware I was your guardian. Furthermore the last time I intervened you burnt a hole in my foyer."

True. Very true. Undeniably true.

Curious hands never wondered below his navel, instead chose to dance over the top lining of black boxer briefs. The two barely fit on the small couch but the little witch snuggled deep against him. Her chest pressed against a muscular bicep and his flexing pectorals. Hooded lids watched his chest in its dead stillness - never a breath.

"That was your fault." She grins and he humored her. "Oh, lovely."

Bonnie was behaving quite usually perky this morning.

"Seriously, I didn't tell you to grab my drink. Every one knows you don't touch a girl's drink."

"It was my 1865 marlo!" Blonde stubble lightly scrapped the area of her chin as his mouth lingered over hers. Tiny whisker burn tugged over her soft jaw. Klaus pressed their noses together. "Well, it was mine until you invaded my personal space and pilfered it -bloody Americans. First, the lot of you stole Plymouth Rock now robbing alcohol from an innocent bloke."

"So much shade, ha, ha." Infectious laughter sputtered into his face and injected into vampire veins. Dirty blonde curls tossed back against the couch cushion, away from her gaping mouth. "Ha, you must teach me this new vernacular, love. I don't understand a word you're saying."

That's when it dawned on her: they were both as intimate as two people could get without sex. It was humbling yet rather disturbing. She'd sworn she'd never get close to anyone since her boyfriend died. Too many people died because of their association to her. But he, this Vampire was her mortal enemy. Only yesterday he'd murdered an entire family because his decorator didn't match the blue tiling to the threads of his new loveseat.

There should have been no attraction to him. No feelings yet she found security in his arms.

Niklaus Mikaelson was the only friend she had in this world.

That admittance, she would blame on the _Fin inhibitio _potion.

"Well what else happened?"

"You kissed me."

It's a lie, but not really. Though he incited the entire incident, Bonnie had returned to kiss. An enticing tongue licked the inner creases of his mouth. Green eyes trained on anything that wasn't attached to his face. Bonnie stared hard at the leather cushion behind him when he teased, "And you rather enjoyed it, love."

Silence followed the confession, until…

"Well that must have been the inhibition spell." Bonnie returned her gaze to his face. Blue eyes twinkled with wonder. "And lying here in my arms now?"

"It's a twenty four hour spell," Again very true. She couldn't deny part of her wanted to be next to him. "I guess at this moment I'd do just about anything I really wanted to do."

Diabolical thoughts swirled around in his genius psyche. Bonnie narrowed her eyes, realizing she'd inadvertently shown her hand to enemy. At that very moment, the inhibition spell seeped in other veins. It was a light form of dark magic but still had a way of spreading negativity. Hatred spilled over with bits of madness, insanity and rage. Power streaked through her body intent on injury making her switch from happy to menacing within the blink of an eye.

The vampire smirked, "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Maybe but I'm not going to." The little witch rolled her eyes at his audacity. Like night and day her attitude switched from friendship to annoyance. "You are still a semi evil Vampire with murderous tendencies. You still kill people and don't give a damn what they are. Don't think that just because I accept what you are that I could ever want to be with you."

"What?" proper grammar tossed out the window as she spat at him. "Everyone wants something from me and so do you! Well fuck you, Niklaus I'm too good for you!"

All this blame made him hostile. Insult after insult hurled at his head from disgusted lips. Anger rose as quickly as her accusations. Bonnie Bennett was playing with his head and she knew it. She must have known he fancied himself in love with her. Enjoyed her advances; the way she hugged him when they greeted. Romanticized the days she slept next to him after a night of drinking and dancing. Masculine hands squeezed her hip until it bruised.

"AH!" The tiny witch gasped but it was no use. Tiny fist bawled defensively. "Let me go, Klaus! I fucking hate you!"

But she doesn't hate him and he doesn't release her. For the first time since their friendship began its understood that he is the stronger of the two. An alpha male. _Niklaus is an Original Vampire_, the voices in her head alert her that most of her spells will not work on him. After being returned from Tyler's body to his own, the hybrid had become damn near indestructible. _Thanks to Bonnie._ And if she set him on fire, Grams house would be demolished.

And she knew he wouldn't kill her.

Instead, fist of fury attacked his chest. Bonnie punched and slapped at him with all her strength. The tiny fist felt like little pieces of rock slamming into his torso, hard and stabbing. It had very little effect but the situation was extremely uncomfortable. Tight little pinches sprayed his hairy arms, as sharp nails scratched his skin. His larger form rolled on top of her, crushing her little fist between his chest and her own.

"You're bloody mad," It was not yelled but whispered. He'd seen witches under the _Fin inhibito_ potion do a lot worse than try to punch his lights out. Pressing into her, one hand pressed into the couch for leverage. The other held her hip whilst narrow hips cradled between soft thighs. "I should snap your neck for this insolence, Bonnie. I warned you last night not to drink that potion. You've turned into a mad little minx."

"Get off!" Toned arms attempted to lift him. All these moods struck her simultaneously. One moment she wanted to kill him, the next her body flashed white hot. Rage flipped into arousal, pooling between her thighs. Both hands ceased moving between them. Widened eyes engulfed his hovering frame. "_Or stay_…"

"Witch?" Caution trembled his vocal box.

The hybrid pressed his weight on his left hand, couch cushion sinking under his grip. He lifted from her hands, allowing them freedom. Unsurprisingly, those little digits found their way to either side of his face. "Kiss me."

"I would rather not now that you've gone mental."

Before he could slap the idiocy out her, Bonnie jerked upward into his personal space. Without reserve, the witch captured his top lip within her mouth. Klaus involuntarily opened to her, not fighting the urgency of her tongue. The flavor of cinnamon, honey and darkness entered his mouth as her flavored organ explored beyond his lips. The sweetest from her mouth was tantalizing, delicious, purely meant for only him.

The Original removed his right hand from her waist to the sides of her face. Using the outer portion of his hand, Klaus barely touched her. Nerves tingled where his hand hovered until he touched her face. Tough fingernails dug into either side of her jaw. A sea of dark spiraling silk formed a curtain around his palm. Finally, she returned the bitter kiss with as much intensity. Thin lips attacked her mouth with powerful yearning, teeth biting and nibbling her lips hard.

Swelling flesh sliced when he bore down against the taste of sugar cinnamon. So sweet, a crimson filling released from the broken skin onto his tongue. Klaus ran the warm organ over the bite with care, fueling a growing passion inside of his companion. Plump lips twisted against his until a feverish heat covered her body. The roughness of the affair gave her feeling she believed lost. The sweet taste of her tongue massaged the walls of his mouth with rapid strokes. Her face moved erratic, almost trembling.

"M_mmm_ake" Mumbled as she ground her hips into his lower anatomy. "Love to me."

Her body was too close to his, so every movement gave him a feel of her body. Her breasts were pressed into his chest, rubbing against his torso. Black laced bra was too thin to shield his body from the press of her harden nipples against him. Her breasts were full mounds; uncovered by the sparkling material. He could feel the fire rising from her body, a flame that would produce fire from her eyes if he didn't gain control.

Squeezed her face, Klaus tore himself away from the witch.

"Look at me, Bonnie." Sensual eyes focus on his mouth. Its so sexual he considered taking advantage of her. "The spell will be wearing off soon and I have no qualms about how you'll react if I did take you here and now. You wouldn't even remember our encounter. You inspire no fear in me but I do respect you."

Yes, he respected her mind, her choices, her strength and vulnerability.

Respected her doubts, her confusion and inability to let her guard down… that incessant need of hers to always be strong. Stronger, perhaps, than even his need for love and companionship was the bravery within her heart. Klaus respected that too; because in the end without bravery, loyalty, vulnerability, and fear – love would only be a word with conditions and limitations. Limitations were weakness.

Bonnie Bennett was not weak.

Bonnie stared at him in a daze. Everything was becoming blurry again and Klaus seemed to move farther and farther away. Perky ears attempted to listen to more of what the Original Hybrid but felt reality slipping. Hazel greens studied the contours of his face for a moment before feeling two fingers jam into her pulse point. Both digits crushed her neck and the dark little witch fell into a black abyss.

"You'll thank me later, love."

**-x-**

She puked at least four times on Gram's bathroom floor.

Threw up twice in her car and one time in the Gilbert mailbox (_but that was just for kicks_).

And before passing out on the front porch, she tossed her proverbial cookies in the driveway.

Bonnie slept through Sunday and was up by 6:45 Monday morning.

Only to feed her addiction to the _Fin inhibito _potion –

To be free

**-x-**

* * *

Like the Chapter or no? _Much Love to all my homies_:

**ellenah **(Thank you for reviewing. Hope you enjoy)

**Sparrowheart527** (Fan-boying cause you are so awesome and yes… more klonnie to read would be nice. Im getting desperate, lol)

**StillStacie **(Don't be mad _**:) **_ new Chapter, not sure if its good cause it was written on a whim.)

**Molly Jae** (Thank you so much for the amazing review _**:)**_ )

**R.F** (One big THANK YOU :_**)**_ )

**Gianona** (Thank you so much for reviewing, let's see how this chapter holds up.)

**Courtney **(I'm super stoked you enjoyed this chapter. Hope this one doesn't let you down too much lol.)

**Like It** (Grazie for the review. I feel exactly as you do about Bonnie being friends with those no good wannabe Buffy friends of hers. Losers. )


	3. Forgive him when his Tongue Lies

Much love to reviewers from last chapter! **brighteyescoldheart**, _Ran-Manwen_, Sparrowheart527, **Dannya1980**, _Iwriteblackpeople_, MidnightRain6593, **RockerChick08**, _Gianona_, StillStacie and :) **ellenah**! Thanks guys, hope you enjoy.

* * *

**When he comes to me I am ready. I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs. Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain, Even after three times, he betrays me**

...

It was 7:09 pm when Lana Del Ray's sensual alto serenaded nearly a hundred living souls in the courtyard of the Mikaelson Mansion. Adult and adolescents alike crowded the open lawn to see the beautiful blonde perform. Lana's unique voice sang a melodious octave between alto and tenor. The curvy vixen gripped her black microphone, humming the ballad seductively. Bass guitars were forced to raise the volume, while the drums pounded harder than ever. Pale pigskins vibrated, Boom! Boom! The sound was reminiscent of thunder and lightening.

"_KISS ME HARD BEFORE YOU GO_!" demanding lyrics cast a lustful enchantment. "_I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW; THAT BABY YOU THE BEST_!"

Loud music boomed as the party-goers chanted along with the singer. Many found themselves under shade trees, others on the steps of the gazebo watching Lana own the stage. Despite the utter chaos, the singer and her band performed from the large metal platform positioned behind the mansion. Wicked guitar riffs echoed tree tops. Amps and drum set spread over the large pit, the band could barely move. Heavy breezes cooled with the setting of the sun, but each breeze was harsh. Even colorful balloons tied to random surfaces bobbed in the wind.

Hyper bodies bouncing up and down. Flashy sheer dresses flailed around into the mist of dancing. Men in suits, some in jeans, held their respective girlfriends in their arms as they slow danced. Drinks in hand; bottles of gin and soda wafted in the chilling summer winds. Brown alcoholic beverages spilled onto the rich grass of the mansion's backyard. Plush foliage absorbed the liquid in desperate need of nutrients. Bold colours painted the sky a gorgeous haze of orange, blue, and purple.

Magnificent hues consumed the atmosphere until the surroundings mimicked a mosaic painting. At least to Klaus' artistic eyes. Lost in the crowd, the predator observed a few humans whom would most likely be his prey tonight. They were cooking in the sun, toasting until he could nearly taste their sweat. Burning rays engulfed the town's citizens to the point of dehydration. Heat, a sweltering stream sizzled against bare skin.

But it was all worth it for Bonnie Bennett's 18th Birthday Party.

Everything he did was for her. His witch. His Bonnie.

A trained Hunter, it took only a millisecond to find the birthday girl.

Beautiful. Bonnie was vision in a black mini-dress. Thin lace built a strapless bodice, hugging every delicious curve. It fit like a glove too small for a killer. Her hips swayed as if riding a bull whilst the tininess waist rolled to the music. Hands in the air, a few curls fell from her up-do down her back. Mouthwatering cleavage damn near spilled from the confines of the sheer fabric - leaving just enough room for the imagination. Oh yes, his imagination in overdrive- hyperactive.

Long legs were naked and ripe to be wrapped around his waist. Visible lower thighs needed to be kissed. The vein near her sex begging to be opened, sucked until she was thrashing about with his head between her thighs. Klaus wasn't the only male or female with that train of thought. Several young miscreants stared down the gyrating witch full of lust. It was obvious what they wanted and Klaus vowed to hunt every one of them down after the party and torture them to death.

"Tossers..." Gritted teeth bared sharp fans. His muscular form glided with Vampire speed to apprehend the tiny witch. Bonnie barely noticed him appear at her side. In fact, she and her admirers were intent on the flow of the music and her surprisingly talented singing voice. "_Cruising down the coast, going' bout 99. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_-"

"Indeed you do, love."

"Oh!" Startled, Bonnie's voice shrieked. There was no fear though, only a comfortable sigh. "You scared me, hybrid guy."

"Ha!" One chuckle because they were so familiar with each other that she was privileged to be such a bitch. Baby blues connected with hazel greens, pupils dilating as he traced her visage. Sober - completely sober. "Dance with me and I shall forget your insolence."

"No Thank you." Bonnie batted him away, but he grabbed her left hand. Niklaus used only a pinch of his strength to dominate brunette attempted to stay but her willpower was no match for his. She could fry him but she'd lost the motivation to perform a spell since Jamie's death. "Come, come pet... I only bite out of necessity."

Green eyes rolled. _As if she needed a reminder he was a monster who feasted on innocent people._ "No or I'll pop one of your blood vessels."

Idle threats, they both knew - he was _almost_ fucking indestructible thanks to her.

"T_sk_; t_sk_..." Tongue sucking his teeth; "This friendship is very violent, Miss Bennett." Strong arms pulled the dark little brunette into a welcoming crowd of shadowed faces - noticeably away from her admirers. Everything was hidden in coming darkness of night with the exception of the bold stars popping up. Coolness replaced the sun's heat. "I promise I'll allow you to lead."

"You are such a dick." But he's _her_ dick. As if reading her mind, harsh fingers released her wrist to its own volition. Klaus' right hand drew to her left cheek. Lightly, he traced the soft flesh with his fingertips. "And you love it, don't you pet? Be a good little girl and daddy might buy you a pony..."

Daddy, the sexual connotation it carried ushered forth a blush. Pink lips pouted, teeth gripping her bottom lip. Niklaus was evil, he killed some of her friends once upon a time. But then again he was loyal. Her mouth trembled and the Devil's gaze fell on those lips. The tender pillows where his mouth desired to sleep. Wolf blood coursed through every thick vein in his body. Klaus leaned towards her.

"Dance with me."

A moment of silence formed a distance between them.

"Ok." Bonnie nestled against the broad chest, soft cheeks rubbing the fabric of his dress shirt. His natural scent of wicker brought a haze of ultimate nirvana to her soul. Tiny hands slipped around his waist. Small pressure tugged the smaller portion of her back when his hands caressed downward. Following the gentle sway of the music, his arms rocked her steady. Her curves melted against his long torso.

"This doesn't mean I like you," An airy whisper… Eyes rolled at her confession, "I mean, you're still evil and I still hate you but-" She lifted her head from his chest, staring up into his eyes. "I would hate life without you. I don't know if that makes sense."

"Sounds logical," Its a throaty response. "However morose and cruel it may be. I don't regret anyone I have killed but I would have been terribly unhappy had I succeeded in ridding the world of you, Bonnie Bennett."

Of all things, it was his candor that made her smile.

"I lied."

"Oh bloody goodness, really." Sarcasm. They both knew they are friends. She could never hate him ever again. Bonnie would never admit it but she might actually love him in a friend way - of course. "Promise me something, Nik?"

"Yes, love."

"Promise me you want ever leave me alone."

It took him off guard. Her request. A moment of hesitation was followed by affirmation. " On my honor, my lady. Are you my witch?"

"No," Her hands left his side pressing against his chest. The flat palms pushed him back gently, yet to his surprise. The sudden absence of her chest against him chilled his flesh. Goosebumps traced up lanky arms to his neck, only intensified by her rasp, "But I can be your friend... A real one. I'm loyal and I protect real friends."

"Loyalty makes you my witch, Bonnie." Niklaus narrowed eyes to see her amongst the other darkened faces. Black curls covered burnt lashes when he dipped his head closer to her see her face. Only of the moonlight and several tiki lamps lit party. Before he could argue, she turned her back to him.

Involuntarily, long fingers wrapped both of her wrists. "Either you are with me or you are against me, love." He didn't give her time to respond. Quickly, Niklaus yanked her into his arms, clinging to the small waist. The brunette found a perfect spot in between the cradle of his thighs. "I will not entertain the games any longer. I've earned your loyalty amongst those insipid infants you served so diligently."

She should slap him but instead Bonnie eagerly snuggled her small frame against his taller form. "Than you know why I can't go back to belonging to any vampire or any person to be honest. I can't give you anymore than a friendship, please."

It was understandable and he hated that he could identify. Music invaded his thoughts. The singer he compelled to come to her birthday party was truly in tune with human emotions. Feeling overtook him. Made the cocky hybrid self conscious. In all his years of running from his father, he'd never danced this way. The way of the youth. More evident when the plump curve of his love's bottom bore down again. She rotating with rhythm of the music.

The sway of her hips were intoxicating, teasing every form of his she ground into him, hands above her head. And the wolf, canine and dominating wanted to claim her. Masculine hands gripped the tiny raised wrist roughly. Tingles sprouted from his nails and sent a shock to her core.

"I won't wait forever, love. I may be immortal but I am still a man."

Coarse fingertip traced down the fair flesh of her toned arms, down to her breasts. He purposely avoided touching the soft treasures. Yet his index fingers slipped to her waist. There, his fingers squeezed her lace dress. Hazel eyes closed in the darkness, letting her body be her guide. Dark chocolate tresses fell back under his nose when her head tilted back. Erotically, her body rolled in the form of a wave between his thighs.

Klaus felt all the blood in his body rush from his head to the lower portion of his anatomy. Electricity wound from the seductress' movements into his spine. Fire lit his entire pelvis, jolting him into her bottom. The frankness of his hips drove him to the brink. Tight pressure dug against the zipper of his slacks. The metal prongs scraped his hard body but he couldn't stop the addiction to her body.

"Bonnie," Huskily, he whimpered into her ear. Strawberry flavoring lingered from darkly tinted locks. He inhaled her scent; roses seemed to fall from the dazzling fragrance. The thickness of her hair smothered his groan when her hips returned to their sanction against him, "What do you want from me? To slaughter your enemies? To present you with their heads?"

The answer to this question was hard if not impossible to explain. From Niklaus Mikelson she wanted to be held until the sadness and fear went away. When she was alone images of a night she wanted to forget blurred the line between reality and nightmares. Jamie's dead body, Elena's renewed life - all too painful.

"To stay..."

"Not good enough."

'**To stay**' would never be good enough without something in return. As much as he loved her, there was a thing called self respect. Now, Bonnie needed to decide. Their close proximity was giving her doubts, making her fall deep in love with the impossible. The movement against him halted and curving hips withdrew from his hands. The pressure from his fingers was depleted once she turned to face him. Niklaus took in the beauty's innocence.

Blue irises held the Goddess' face in his gaze. The sparkle of hazel pupils lit his afire, while pink lips trembled for acceptance. "I'm scared." She expelled before disappearing into crowd of dancers. "I'm sorry."

Mangled limps swallowed the curvaceous feminine form. Blue eyes stared after her even as she became transparent. From where he stood, the party moved around him like a filmstrip. Dark colors of black and white lit with green and yellow tints. Each color jumping out with the rhythm of a beating heart in blue irises. Shimmering, dazzling, sequins danced a violent shuffle amongst the already prominent hues.

It killed him. Shame. Unworthy. Unloved. Sadness bubbled into his chest but pride refused.

He would have her.

Even if _FORCE_.

Watching the beautiful sight of his beloved disappear into the crowd, clicking buzzed in vampire ears. _Click, clack, click_ - he'd know those Manolo Blankiks from anywhere. _Cli-click-clack_, it was strong and vibrant, a two step that never skipped a beat. Each heel click drummed against the hybrid's inner ear with hypnotic innuendo. _Click, clack, click_ ...Nothing could shattered its consistence. _Cli-click-clack_ -no sound; not even a vampire curse had been able to tame it. Thus there was no surprise it echoed over the roaring music.

"Caroline?" There was no question with the scent of Chanel and to-die-for curves behind her skin tight red dress. Yet, a slight edge tugged at his being... Why was she here? To take away his witch? To stir up old yet residual feelings? This woman whom forever owned a piece of his heart. "CAROLINE!"

This time it was more firm. The Blonde in question ignore him only hissing, "Asshole."

A coarse hand grabbed her wrist mid-stride. Firm phalanges wrapped around her left wrist and tugged her back. Caroline's entire body froze at the feel of his wolf grip. Chills burned up and down her body at his proximity. It had been months since their last encounter. The night they crossed a line she never wanted to relive and he never wanted Bonnie to find out about. Thus, Miss Forbes forced herself to hide her body's natural reaction.

"Where is Bonnie?" Caroline stared deep into his indifferent eyes. "I know you have her here in this little backyard shindig you're throwing! Showering her with -" Caroline halted mid-tirade to observe the performance, "An admittedly awesome birthday party!"

There was no doubt in his sinister psyche, if Caroline were present so were the Salvatore Brothers and Tyler Lockwood.

An almost incredulous smile lit his face. "Glad to have your approval." A sexy grin spread over a chiseled jawline, thumb rubbing circles over her wrist. The pad of his thumb was tough against her flesh. "To what do I owe the great pleasure of your company?"

"Ugh!" Harshly, she yanked her hand away from him. Klaus reached for her hand once again, but Caroline screamed irrationally, "Stop trying to distract me by flirting and hand over Bonnie! If you gave even half a damn about her you would not be keeping her from her friends! If you cared about me-"

"Don't!" His entire demeanor was so calm compared to her crazed logic. In his silk black button down and fitted pin striped dress pants, Klaus was ever the adult. Folding both arms over his chest, blue eyes darkened and he sneered, "Never question my loyalty to Miss Bennett. Futhermore, aren't you even slightly ashamed for using our sorid past as emotional blackmail."

"I'm only giving you a taste of your own medicine!" Caroline pointed at him, enraged and slightly jealous. "You think you can keep Bonnie all to yourself because of some sick loyalty. Bonnie was my friend first and just because you've wormed you're way between her legs doesn't change a thing! Now hand her over!"

Rage took a leap forward before suddenly retreating...'wormed his way between her legs'... It was Caroline's _none too subtle_ way of finding out if they were more than just friends. Everything in him wanted to tell Caroline he and Bonnie were in love. Bloody hell, most days he prayed to the Devil and GOD the Bennett witch would declare her love for him. But he couldn't, she wouldn't. To admit this to his ex-lover would be to admit defeat.

Deflection.

"Our one night still haunts you doesn't it,love." The Original Hybrid took a small step forward boldly. Caroline froze at his sudden movement. Panic petrified her just as his lips mover to her right ear. Blue eyes roamed around the party devilishly, praying her boyfriend and the Salvatore's were somewhere watching. "My tongue still tingles conjuring the memory of what it taste like between your thig-"

"Shut up, Klaus!"

Out of nowhere, Caroline swung her hand out to smack his face. All her strength chased the length of her arm but the evil Original grabbed hold and yanked her a little closer. Reflexively, muscular arms wrapped around a small waist.

"Let's not pretend... enough formalities, CAROline." Accent accentuated iciliy. "I'm in desperate need of," A brief struggle. "_something_ and you could use a real bloke; not an infant."

Red rhinestones scraped the hairs of his brawny arms as his left hand grabbed hold to her curved hip. Caroline didn't know what got into her, but the next thing she knew a passionate kiss met his lips collided with his hard kiss, small tongue swirling over his. Soft lips captured narrowed pillows and pulled them into her mouth. Vanilla flavor tugged at his lips with fiery desire, consuming his bottom lips between her teeth.

-**x**-

Anger. Rage. Fury.

Every ounce of her could burn them both into tiny little sprinkles of ash. Kissing, touching, the hands that caressed her body only minutes before now feeling up her former best friend. Thick lashes narrowed, peering from the gazebo at such a sickening display. To think she considered recanting her friendship vow in hopes for more. Dark magic coursed through witchy veins - wanting, needing to smite the devil himself.

There was only one remedy.

Fragile hands cupped a glass of _Fin inhibitio_ and Vodka. Bitterness tore the glass from her palms and thrust it down to the gazebo floor. C_rsss_k! Glass shattered upon contact, small fragments exploding into the air. Alcohol and potion splashed on the floorboards. Liquid ran along the surface and spread rather quickly. The other occupants of the gazebo barely notice. Their focus stayed on the celebrity performer in their mists.

Bonnie stretched her arm towards the spill. Her hand flatted several feet above the broken glass. Lingering in the air, heat bubbled in her palm. Hot, damn near scorching fire rained from open pored in tiny spurts. "Arrrgh!" Growls released in pain as the fire burnt its way through her flesh and faltered down to the floor. All it took was one flame. A blaze lit against the alcohol.

"Judas must be punished."

* * *

**Drop a Review! :) This came out of pure boredom... no other reason! lol**

Next Chapter some actual action & the Salvatore Brother and the Gang become bigger focuses of the story.


End file.
